But It's Better If You Do
by Lil' Ms. I-Like-Girls
Summary: But the girl...was absolutely stunning. I admired her gorgous profile, finding it difficult to look away...and breathe. She was sex personified and I was drinking her in. Now if I only knew her name.
1. Waking Up Is Over Rated

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction. I like criticism, but please if you don't like it and can't express yourself w/out cussing like a drunk sailor then don't review. Thank you. **

**B.T.W. I'm not very good when it comes to present or past tense dialogue so bear with me if you can. Also, phone conversations are in Italic and sound effects like ringing phones and such are in Bold. But I'm sure you'll figure that out all by yourself. ;) Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SON. And never will. Which makes me wanna crawl in a corner and cry. *sniff***

**~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~**

**Chapter 1**

Ugh. I hate mornings. Especially the waking up part. I ungracefully gather my nearly lifeless body away from the sanctuary of my warm comfy bed. The evil rays of sunlight blazes my eyeballs giving me a painful headache. Why do I even have curtains? I hate to open my eyes in the morning. It's a better idea to keep them shut. For safety purposes of course. I groan in a very unlady like fashion and stumble my way to the kitchen.

I need caffeine. Lots and lots of caffeine.

Besides the unpleasant feeling that my head was caving in, my morning was starting out pretty well. I had the day off today which was a rare and fantastic thing. I was planning on doing absolutely nothing and generally being lazy. Today was going to be awesome. No work. No Nathan. No Luke. And no red headed little she-devils out to ruin my life. No sirree bob. Not today—

_**RIIIINNNGGG!!!**_

I eyed the phone suspiciously. I can not be that unlucky…

I picked up the ringing nuisance and nervously put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"_Hello…this is your Captain speaking and we're waiting for you on deck! Come and join us on a fabulous adventure on a luxurious cruise vacation. Take the whole family or plan a relaxing week with that special someone for yo---"_ I roll my eyes and hang up on the telemarketing bastard. Seriously. What straight 'captain' says fabulous? I chuckle and toss the phone carelessly on the sofa.

Well at least no one I knew called. Thank you Captain Fabulous! Now where are those Starbucks coffee grounds? Nathan better not of touched my Starbucks or there'll be hell to pay! Hell I tell you!

_**RIIIINNNGGG!!!**_

I didn't even think to check the caller ID before I blindly pressed talk.

"Yeah!"

"_Whoa. Good morning to you too Sunshine."_ I hear amused laughter on the other end and immediately grit my teeth. Luke.

"Sorry," I sigh and run my fingers through my tangled blonde hair. My head still felt like it was splitting in two so the shorter this phone call was the sooner I could relax. "I'm just a little on edge this morning. That's what happens when I haven't had my daily caffeine intake." I groan at the thought of a hot cup of coffee from Starbucks and gaze at the coffee maker longingly.

"_Morning? It's—3:38."_

"Wha—"

"_Check your stove sweety."_ I do and feel my face pale at the sight of 3:39 pm in glowing green. Shit.

"Oh."

"_Yeeaah. Did you just wake up, my darling?"_ Um…yes.

"Maybe."

"_Damn! Were you in a coma or just hibernating?"_

"Hush! There's no need to bash on a girl's beauty sleep."

"_Beauty sleep? Is that what we're calling it? Then girrrrl you need to find another method 'cause this one ain't workin'."_

"What? Wait—did you just call me ugly?!" He's quiet for a moment then begins laughing obnoxiously.

"_Nah. I'd never do that."_ Jerk.

"Is there a reason you called or can I hang up now?" I said.

"_Well if you wanna be like that. Yes actually there was something." _

"Ya wanna elaborate?"

"_Want to let me finish?" _He snapped.

"Procede." I smirked.

"_I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tonight." _

"Like the movies? All the movies out now are crap." I said.

He scoffs. _"No. Not the movies. I was thinking we could maybe go…" _He trails off.

"Gooo…" I coaxed.

"…_clubbing?" _He finishes.

"…"

"_Spencer?"_

"…"

"_Hellooo? Spencer!"_

"……"

"_God damn it woman! Answer me! I know you're still there." _He screams frantically.

"Clubbing?! Are you crazy? Do you even remember what happened the last time I went clubbing with you? No way. No no no no. No way in hell! You can't make me!" I shouted hysterically at the phone. I probably looked like a crazy lady off her meds but I didn't care.

"_And she speaks." _

"I'm not going Lucky." I told him firmly.

"_So you've said. Multiple times."_

"Why can't you go with someone else? Why me? Why?" I asked dramatically.

"_Because I want to have a night of fun with my best lady friend."_ He answers.

"Yeah…but…I--" I sputtered.

"_But what? You want to sleep some more? You wanna make more of your nasty ass coffee and contemplate why you don't have a life?"_ He gibed.

"Okay now I so don't want to go anywhere with you after that." I reply. He sighs into the phone making the receiver crackle.

"_When was the last time you actually had a good time? And I'm not talking about a boring movie night at home, I'm talking a night when you were having the time of your life and you were just dreading when it would end. When every little thing made you smile and laugh. A night when you just felt so alive. Huh? When?"_

"I don't know." I mumble.

"_Exactly. You can't."_

"So."

"_So get your lazy ass in gear and come dancing with me. It'll be fabulous. I promise_." I roll my eyes. Fabulous, eh? Oh what the hell.

"Fine. I'll go, but I swear if this turns into another traumatic event like last time you are so out of my top friends list."

"_Gasp. Whatever shall I do?"_ I roll my eyes again and start asking him about the club. I had never been to Gray's before ('cause I have no life) so he offered to pick me up.

So much for that L word marathon.


	2. Saturday Night Is Alright For Fighting

**OMG! You guys are awesome. I wasn't really expecting the feedback that I had gotten with the first chapter but I'm super happy that I did. Course this is my first fanfic so I squeal at like one review. Hee hee.**

**I also wanna dedicate this chapter to the hottest bitch alive and the person that really encouraged me to put this up. **

**Drum roll… **

**Keeper of Fatesones!!! *Throws confetti* Yay! You've won the right to read chapter 2! Go you! Tee hee. **

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~SON~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

"I look like a walking STD." I said in horror as I gazed at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Why did I agree to this?

"Uh no you don't. You look hot. If I wasn't such a diva, I'm very sure I'd be horny right now." I grimace. Um yeah. This was a very bad idea. He winks at me and I have the sudden urge to smack him in the face.

"Thank…you?" I made a face and Lucky looks amused. I sigh and shake my head. He squeezes my shoulder comfortingly and leans down to lay his cheek on top of my head. I glance at Lucky in the mirror. I'm nervous and he knows it. He always seems to know what I'm thinking or feeling and I can never hide anything from him. Course I never try to. He smiles a cheesy grin at me and I can't help but chuckle.

"You look very lovely Spence." He admits sweetly and I smile, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in my short black skirt

Lucky had come over like two hours ago unexpectedly. His excuse was that he wanted to make sure I looked 'presentable'.

'Um…I guess,' I had said.

'Also, I don't want you to make me look bad,' he added. My jaw fell open in shock and I was quick to smack him on the back of his head, messing up his perfectly teased doo.

'Not the hair you bitch!' He squealed and ran to the bathroom to inspect the damage. I laughed my ass off, not caring if a single hair was (god forbid) out of place.

What? It was funny.

I sigh and stared at my best friend. He was fixing his hair again. I shook my head, smiling. Such a girl.

"Alrighty, pretty lady," I say in my best southern accent. "Let's get this over with." I said in a monotone. I was tired of staring at the dolled up stranger in the mirror, and her adorably girly best friend. The sooner we got this over with, the sooner I could come home, get comfy and watch TiVo.

I grabbed my purse and my jacket from the closet and headed for the door.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~SON~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Lucky smiled when we pulled up to the club, I could feel the beat of the music pulsating from inside the car. A line of bodies stretched down to the street corner and I wondered how the hell we were going to get in.

Lucky checked himself in the rearview mirror once more before looking at me, I roll my eyes.

"You ready?" Lucky asks excitedly.

"No." I mumble. Lucky grins and gets out of the car.

"Great! Let's go." I roll my eyes and groan, Lucky's excited demeanor was making me wanna scream. Getting in Greys' was easier than I thought it would be. Lucky just sauntered right up to the very large muscular man in the front of the entrance and whispered something in his ear. The man with the veiny neck then nodded and moved away from the door.

"What was that about?" I asked, pointing back at the door. Lucky grins smugly.

"I know people." He shrugs like its no big deal.

"Uh-huh." I roll my eyes for the tenth time tonight, mentally debating the existence of a gay mafia.

We walk further into the club, I can already tell that Lucky's headed for the bar. I follow him there and take a seat on the red padded bar stool. Lucky says something to the chiseled bartender, pays him, and gets his drink.

"For you meh lady." He slides me what I'm hoping is apple juice and takes a seat next to me. Then he raises his hand in the air, signaling the attention of the bartender.

"Want to do shots?" Lucky looks at me for an answer but I'm not paying attention. I'm too busy sniffing my drink. This is definitely not apple juice.

"Spencer! Shots?" I look up at him and shake my head, knowing what he's asking me to do. No. Shots. Shots are evil and make you do strange things. Lucky grins mischievously

at me and nods his head, he then holds up four fingers and the bartender nods and places four shot glasses on the counter, pouring each one with Grey Goose.

"You are such an alcoholic. Four shots?" I shake my head. We haven't even been here five minutes.

"Those," He slides two shots my direction. "Are for you." My eyes widen as I look from Lucky to the shots and back up to him again.

"Uh…no thanks." I say, sliding them back over to him. He shakes his head and pushes them back.

"A night of fun, remember?" I grimace and paused for a moment, images of me drunk on the dance floor conjure an unpleasant feeling in my stomach. I remember some random guy grabbing my ass and gyrating into me. I was really drunk that night and had assumed I was dancing with a very manly woman. Minutes later I 'felt' how wrong I was. The next morning I didn't remember a thing, but as the day progressed, realization hit hard. Then I puked my insides out in the toilet. That was my traumatic event. Lame, I know.

"I promise I won't let any of these grabby bastards touch you." Lucky assured me. I nodded, a small smile tugging at my lips. I could tell he meant it. Taking a deep breath, I leaned my head back and let the Grey Goose roll down my throat. It was smooth and I liked it. I smack my lips in satisfaction and the downed the next one. Lucky just smiles and starts downing his shots too. He smacked his lips, then grins when a new song starts up.

"OMG! This is my jam!" Lucky jumped off the bar stool, and then clapped his hands excitedly.

"Come dance with me." He pleads. I shook my head and told him I would catch the next one. He smiles and points a finger at me. "I'm gonna hold you to that Spency." I wave him off and turn back in my seat. I cradle my gross smelling drink and bob my head to the music. I love this song. 'Magnet Baby' by Semi Precious Weapons is booming through the speakers.

I swivel in my stool and lean my back against the edge of the counter, resting on my elbows. I'm going for cool and suave, but I don't think I'm hitting the mark. Oh well.

I'm thirsty. And yes, I know that's mostly my fault.

The aroma from my drink is strong and its making me wanna gag. What the hell did Lucky order? It smells like rotting wood that's been lying in a puddle of moldy milk. Ick.

The bar is relatively empty, except for me and two other people on the far side of the counter. At first glance you would assume they were a couple. They were both leaning in close to each other, whispering. The guy was tall, maybe 5'8 or so (Lucky was by far taller) and really built. He looked like an amateur body builder or a model for GMC. He had strong features and was wearing a really tight shirt that made his nipples strain against the fabric. Gross.

But the girl…was absolutely stunning. I admired her gorgeous profile, finding it difficult to look away (and breathe). Her chocolate brown hair was pulled up and clipped in the back, exposing her long slender neck.

I groan inwardly, the sight of her making me feel warm. She looked good in her dark skinny jeans and red V-neck shirt.

Really good.

Groan.

The girl turns away from the muscled behemoth and the locks eyes with me. I feel my breath hitch in my throat, her intense gaze putting me under a spell. I snap out of it and quickly look away. I've been caught staring and I feel like a dumb ass.

Nice going Carlin.

I chance a subtle glance her way and frown when I discover she's not there anymore, except for—Nipples, whose now sitting at the bar by himself. To say I'm disappointed would be an understatement. I must have freaked her out with my googly eyes. She was probably straight anyway.

But god was she sexy though.

I sigh and look out to the dance floor, spotting Lucky right away, grinding into some gorgeous looking guy while another equally gorgeous guy performs the same treatment from behind. I cringe. How does he do it?

On second thought, maybe its better I don't know.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you doing alone at a bar?" A voice says. I turn, surprised to find Nipples sitting in the stool next to me.

"Oh uh…I don't know." Very eloquent. Don't ya think?

"Not your thing?" He asks, taking a sip from his drink, which doesn't seem to smell like toilet water. Lucky him.

"What?" I'm too distracted by his t-shirt.

"Clubs."

"Oh. Not really." I look down at my hand in my lap and fidget with one the buttons on my skirt.

"Let me guess," He puts his glass down and swivels from side to side. "You were dragged here?" I smirk and nod my head.

"Pretty much. You?" I stop staring at Lucky's gyrating posse and turn to look at…err Nipples.

"Same here. My friend dragged me here so they could 'scope the field'." I scrunched my eyebrows together. What field? Are we talking about football? I never understand sports references. Like in baseball they say TOUCHDOWN! …right? Wait. Maybe it was soccer.

"Booty." Yeah like boo- Wait. That didn't sound right.

"What?" He smiles innocently.

"My friend. They dragged me here to pick up chicks." …ah booty. Figures. I blush at how my imagination runs wild, too far gone to stop it. This happens frequently. Sadly.

"Ah. I think I'm in the same situation too." I tell him, pointing to Lucky. Nipples' eyes widen and I bite my lip, trying hard not laugh at the poor guy.

"I see."

"Yep." Next thing I know he's laughing hysterically like a mad person. I raise an eyebrow, more than a little confused.

"What?!" He's still laughing, tears in his eyes, gasping for air, looking crazy.

"Your—"

**(Giggles)**

"I'm with—"

**(More giggles)**

"My friend's a—"

**(Snorts)**

"Spit it out!" Can you tell I'm not the most patient person? He calms down a little, chuckling only occasionally.

"My friend, the one that dragged me here, is a girl." I blink a few times, not understanding. Did I miss the punch line?

I give him a look that says, 'aaand?'

"Booty? Chicks? She's gay."

Oh. I smile.

Is she cute?

"Ha…that is funny." I fake amusement when all I wanna do is roll my eyes. I didn't get why it was sooo funny but I wasn't going to shoot him down and call him a moron so early into the conversation. We talked for a little while longer, Lucky and the breathtaking mystery girl, forgotten. I've even learned his name, which is…not Nipples.

Go figure.

Okay so his name's Aiden Dennison and he's a trainer at the gym on Rodaio Dr., a couple blocks from my school.

And he's married to his truck, L.A. L.A., but he wouldn't tell me what the initials stood for. They're happily married and living together (in his mom's garage) I couldn't help but crack a smile when he told me that. This guy was quirky and awesome. He was easy to talk to, a great listener and just a really decent guy. He reminded me of Lucky. I was surprised he hadn't tried hitting on me yet. Then again, his shirt was really tight.

"Hey girly! You ready to dance?" A very sweaty and panting Lucky asks me. I raise an eyebrow, wondering what took him so long to remember. Oh, right. He was too busy having clothed sex on the dance floor.

"Ah gee. I don't know. You looked like you were having so much fun with your other dance partners. I don't wanna spoil your good time." I teased.

"There's always room for more," He winks. "You can hump my leg if you want?" He slaps his thigh and I narrow my eyes at him.

Whore.

"Is this the friend?" Nip--err--Aiden questions, pointing his thumb at Lucky. My smile widens and Lucky looks like he can't decide whether to be insulted or confused.

"Yeah. That's him." I smirk, winking at Lucky. He scoffs, folding his arms.

"What about me?" He snaps, glaring pointy daggers at the guy next to me. Lucky tries playing it off like he doesn't care but I know he's dying to find out what we were saying about him. Ha.

Lucky is still staring at him murderously, which is scaring the crap out of me. What's his problem? Shouldn't he be giving ME the stink eye?

I clear my throat, trying to ease the tension that's just thrown us the most awkward surprise party in the world.

"Luck, this is—"

"I know who he is." He says through clenched teeth.

"You do?" He does? I look back and forth from Lucky to Nipples-gaah-I mean Aiden. Whatever.

"Oh." I have no idea what to say. The look in Lucky's eyes tells me they obviously aren't the best of pals.

"Do you wanna dance or what?" Lucky says seemingly indifferent, but I can tell by the slight quiver in his voice that he's really hurting, even though I have no idea why.

"Y-yeah. Sure." At this point, I'd say yes to anything he asked me to do because I didn't want to make this bizarre situation any worse by arguing. Hell, I'd even chug that nasty ass drink just for him, Lucky turns on his heel, chin in the air and walks into the mass of bodies, not once looking at Aiden. I frown and look at the guy apologetically.

"I gotta go," I said sadly. "But it was really nice meeting you, Aiden." I hop of the stool, and then turn to him to wave goodbye. I pause for a moment, noticing his hunched shoulders, his head hung low. He didn't say anything. Part of me wasn't expecting him to. I have the urge to comfort him. I want to tell him that whatever had happened before doesn't matter anymore and that everything was going to be okay.

I don't.

Instead, I walked cautiously to the mass of sweaty bodies in search of Lucky. I glanced in Aiden's direction one last time and I felt my heart stop beating.

It's her.

My mystery girl. She's sitting next to Aiden, rubbing his back soothingly. Probably telling him that whatever had happened didn't matter anymore and that everything was going to be okay. She was the 'friend'. The very gay, hot, sexy…friend. It made sense. I had seen them together before, but had assumed that their close proximity was a result of intimacy or attraction.

My heart skips a beat when she looks up and our eyes connect. I can't breathe. My lungs have stopped working; my heart is breaking and melting at the same time. Her eyes are smoldering and this time I don't look away. Neither does her. I wonder what she would say if I went over and asked her to dance. My brain has lost all control over my legs because she seems to be getting closer. She's still staring at me and I can't remember how to blink. But I don't want to. The thought of closing my eyes and opening them to discover she's gone again is almost too devastating.

But why? I don't even know who she is. I don't even know her name. But that doesn't matter, I tell myself. I want to know her, more than I've wanted anything in the world. Even if the strong desires to find out everything about someone you've never met, doesn't make sense.

Then again. Obsessions never do.

**Alrighty guys. There ya have it. Chapter 2! I just wanna say that the chapter made me feel like I was in a maze without any string. Lol. I was completely lost half way through it. It went in a totally different direction than I was planning, but once I wrote it I couldn't break myself to change it. **

**Now I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think and I'll see about getting started on the next chapter. I hope I didn't lose anyone along the way. Are we all present and accounted for? No? Confused?**

…**oh well**

**See ya'll next time. Laters! **


	3. Reality Blurs

**Okay guys. It's really short but I wanted to get it up. I hope you likes it and tell my what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SON and never will. *sad face***

Have you ever stared at something for so long that the rest of the world just disappears? You lose all sense of time and reality ceases to make sense. Lines and colors begin to blur together, leaving you in a fixed stare that renders you incapable of any intelligent thought. Then once you do finally snap out of it you can't recall how long you were staring for.

One minute, I'm gazing into her hypnotizing brown eyes then someone bumps into me, knocking me to the floor. The drunken bastard didn't even apologize. I cursed and picked myself up, only to notice her retreating form leaving through the back door, Nipples and his t-shirt right behind her.

I blink a few times, reality slowly coming into focus. I feel my heart plummet to the floor. What is happening to me? This 'night of fun' was turning into a confusing drama-filled nightmare. Lucky and this guy I just met apparently have this unspecified history that I don't know anything about, I think I've fallen in love with a hot stranger, and my ho-ish skirt keeps riding up every time I breathe.

"Oof-"Another drunken bastard runs into me. Luckily, someone breaks my fall and I collide into them instead of face planting to the floor.

"Whoa there, Nelly!" I look up to see Lucky smiling down at me. "You okay?" I nod.

"Yeah. Just dandy." He releases me and I take a moment to brush my clothes off from my previous fall to the floor. Dirt doesn't look very good on black.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask him as he looks around the club, eyes darting from the bar to the dance floor, as if in search for something or…

Aiden.

I frown at his lost expression and reach for his hand, squeezing it gently. Whatever was going on that had my usually energetic, happy-go-lucky best friend looking vulnerable and sad, I wanted him to know that I was still there; ready for anything he wanted to confide in me. He finally nods, giving up his search. I lace our fingers together and we make our way to the exit.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~SON~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

The car ride home was silent and awkward. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him but I knew that tonight was neither the right time nor place to even begin an obviously touchy conversation. I liked to believe that Lucky could tell me anything if and when he wanted to. I studied my best friend since 8th grade, his gelled blonde hair was sticking up on one side and patted down on the other, his eyes looked tired; his blue eyeliner was smeared a little.

"If you wanna ask, just ask." Lucky says with a sigh.

"I don't really want to." I tell him quietly.

"Yes you do." He scoffs and knuckles the steering wheel. I'm trying to be the sensitive here; hence, I'm not asking him about and his possible (but unconfirmed) affiliation with 'Nippled Wonder'.

See. I can be sensitive.

"Luck it's late. Let's just go to my house. You can crash there for the night and we can talk more in the morning if you want, okay?" He purses his lips. His emerald eyes were shiny and he blinked a few a times. My heart was breaking for my friend sitting next to me. Lucky was always teeth and smiles. This wasn't him; this was a person who had gotten their heart broken.

By Aiden?


	4. Crumbs and Text Messages

**Wow its been awhile…major understatement. But I'll be getting back into the swing of things again. Sorry for the long wait. Stuff came up and the school year started again and blah blah blah. I'll try to update soon tho.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I'm just borrowing them and they will be returned just as neat and pretty as I found them. Promise. ;)**

**What's up grl? Feels like forever since we last chilled 2gether. **

"Who's that?" Lucky asked, still pajama clad on my couch like he had been for the last few days since 'the incident'. Yeah he's still over at my house and hasn't left since. Yay for my nearly empty fridge! Not.

"Madison." I answer. Lucky made a face and grumbled 'bitch' low enough that he thought I didn't hear, but I had however and stretched my leg out and swatted his ass with my foot. Lucky squealed and glared at me as I pretended to inspect my finger nails. Ick. If I was one of those girls that got manicures, I would so get these bad boys buffed…or whatever it is they do to nails. Lucky gave an indignant huff and flopped back on the couch pillow.

"Be nice. I don't know why you two don't get along. You guys are so much alike its scary."

"Nuh-uh! That bitch is crazy. I'm mildly, almost _highly _offended that you would even compare me to that…thing!" Lucky said, waving his hands in the air as if it would help him get his point across clearly instead of making him look like _he _was the crazy one.

"Chill dude. She just wants to hang out and besides, didn't you two bond or whatever at that party at Chelsea's a couple weeks ago. You both were hugging your respectful bottles of alcohol and bitching about everything and nothing interesting and then you both slurred together, and then you both cuddled together when you passed out. If that's not girl bonding I don't know what is." Lucky picked up one of the loose pillows on the floor and flung it in my vague direction, missing me by a whole lot but I caught it and hugged it to my chest grinning at him.

"Don't call me _dude_ and that bitch is so not my bff so you can just get that sickening suggestion out of your pretty blonde head right this instant and second-"

"Second? I thought that last little bit was the second part."

"Shut up and second…I never cuddle the female anatomy so we can also revoke that nasty little detail, especially if its that…that…"

"Thing." I finish.

"Yes! Exactly." I narrow my eyes when I realize what he said about hugging a woman, as if just the idea of embracing me on a normal friendly day was repulsive to him. Which is odd because the guy is always hugging me. I wonder if it has something to do with just Madison that sets him off on these tangents. Ha! Obviously.

I sigh and shake my head. "So not that I mind or anything but when do you plan on getting out of my house?" Lucky looked up from his spot on the couch and pouted.

"What? Getting tired of me already, Spencey?"

"Yeah tired of smelling your BO stinking up my nice apartment. Have you showered at all? I brought you your clothes and stuff from your place so there's no reason for my eyes to be watering every time I'm near you."

"I do not_ stink_," He squealed before lifting his arm and taking a whiff of his man stank. He lowered it quickly, and grimaced. I smirked.

"Told ya."

"Oh shut it blondie." he grumbled.

"I'm not afraid to man handle you out of my house if your man essence gets worse." I gave him a pointed look telling him that I was fucking serious. I didn't give a shit if I did mess up his hair. Not that it would matter cause its kind of greasy looking anyway. Ew.

Lucky rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Fine."

"Good boy. Now hop to it, I gotta check to see if you left any food in the kitchen so I can make me a sandwich." I said as I tapped his nose playfully. He stuck his tongue out at me and I smiled and winked at him before walking away. I checked the fridge to see if there was at least something salvageable in there, making a mental note to stop by the grocery store on my way home from work tomorrow. Finding nothing, I looked in the cabinets and pulled out a box of Lucky Charms, ironically the only thing that Lucky didn't touch.

Greasy bastard.

After eating and putting my bowl away, I cleaned for a little bit and after that was done and thoroughly, I was fucking bored. Lucky always took forever in the shower so I knew I had plenty of time before he got out. I sat on the couch and turned the TV off and pulled my phone out, checking for any messages. I had three, which surprised me because I don't remember feeling my cell vibrating. The first one was from Madison.

**Should I be paying a ransom or is Lucky gunna let u go free at some point. **

Oops. I forgot to text her back.

_Go for it. Maybe then I can buy some groceries to replace all the food Lucky ate. My fridge is so empty and sad right now. Lol. _

I was just about to scroll through my inbox to check my other messages when I got a new text from Madi. Damn she was fast.

**Lol. Id tell the fat bitch 2 stop eating all my hard earned money and order me a pizza…or kick his ass out…either way works. ;)**

_I'm not gonna do that. It'd just make him cry. Oh and don't worry he so owes me dinner. Lol._

I shook my head. I probably wouldn't make him feel too bad for wanting comfort from me after…whatever happened that night at the club, but that didn't mean that I was going to just ignore that he completely broke down in my arms that night. I felt my chest tighten at the memory.

**Wow u're a fucking saint then. Has he been there all weekend? I've been trying to get a hold of u since Friday. **

I frowned. Had she? I never got any messages.

_Lol. And yes he has. I'm sorry about that, I didn't know you wanted me so badly. ;)_

***scoff* you wish I wanted you bitch. ;)**

_You wish I wished you wanted me. Lol. So… what didjya need?_

**What? I need a reason to hang out with one of my favorite lesbians? I'm hurt Spencer. Really. =( **

_;) I know you can't see it, but I'm rolling my eyes at you right now…oh! Yup just did it._

…***hand***

_What?_

…**Oh that was my way of ignoring u. Feel the cold brush of my shoulder bitch.**

_Ooookaaay. I promise to never tell you when I'm rolling my eyes at you ever again. Is that better?_

…**Maybe. **

_=) So you just wanted to hang out? Is that all?_

**Weeeell that and I was just gunna invite you to my B-day party next Friday. Its gunna b sick grl! I'll give you the details tomorrow, k?**

Oh god. I hate parties. Like seriously loathe them. Have I not mentioned this before?

_Sure sure I'll go. _

As if I had a choice…

I smile and send a quick reply.

_Even though you know I detest crowds…_

_and horrible rap music…_

_and drunk people…_

_and dancing with said drunk people…_

_and party hats…_

**OKAY! OKAY! I GET IT! SHEEZ!**

…_I like cake though._

**Of course u do u fat bitch! Lol. But seriously, please come. It wouldn't b any fun without u.**

_I said I'd go, didn't I? lol. _

**Cool. See ya then. Oh and make sure to bring a bikini. ;)**

Great. Water play. That won't be mortifying or anything if my feminine parts can't be contained by flimsy dental floss like swim wear and decide to say hello to everyone. Nope. Not at all. I am so okay with the idea of flashing strangers I'm going to practice being excited right now…

"Uuugghhhh!" I 'ugh' into my couch pillow.

"What are you whining about now? Did you find a crumb on the couch or something equally traumatic?" said Lucky, as he flops onto the other end of the couch, white towel slung over a tan shoulder.

Don't worry he's dressed.

"Yes. You missed your mouth again and now its all over my damn couch. I love you but your lazy ass is cleaning this shit up. But that is not what's bothering me."

"Care to share?" He grins. I wish I could wipe that grin off his face while he's cleaning my damn house. Yeah he's friggin insane if he thinks I'm kidding. I don't care if he is my more feminine other half and a guest he is so cleaning up after himself. God if his mom could see the pig her son has become she'd whoop his sorry ass in shape and make him get on his hands and knees and pick up every crump up with his finger tips.

Ok so maybe she wouldn't do that. But I'm pretty sure she'd give him grief on how he's treating my hospitality and yell for a while and then ask him if he wanted a cookie and some pot roast and then proceed to cook him a twelve course meal. She's neat that way.

"Madi texted me just now about her party next weekend. I totally forgot her birthday! And apparently it's a pool party." I say as I sit up and lean my back against the couch arm rest.

"So? What's the problem?" He gives me a look like 'what's the big deal'.

"A _pool _party!" Agh!

Lucky raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow at me and shakes his head.

"You are such a fucking spaz, I swear."

Okay so maybe I was overreacting just a little bit. But I mean…come on. I hate wearing a bikini.

"So wear clothes over it you whiny bitch." He retorts. Oh. I said that out loud?

"Yes."

"Whatever. I need to stop thinking so much when I'm in the same room with you."

"Wow. You think? Didn't even know you knew what the mush between your ears was for." He chuckled dryly. I narrowed my eyes at him. Has he seriously forgotten whose apartment he's staying in that he was welcomed into out of the _kindness _of _my _heart?

"I'm going to ignore that last comment and focus on the fact that I have to find a bathing suit to wear to Madi's party. So if you'll excuse me I'm going to go destroy my closet now." Lucky brightened at the prospect of clothes and jumped up and practically skipped to my room before I could even make it out of my seat.

God, I have a feeling this is going to be painful.

I hate being right.

Lucky's been at it for close to half an hour and more than half my closet is on the floor or barely managing to stay on their respective hangers, tipping the hanger up in an odd angle.

I groan for the sixteenth time in the span of twenty or so minutes and flop dramatically on my bed.

"I hate you and your annoying fascination for my clothes. Why couldn't you just be happy to do my laundry or something?" I murmured out loud.

"Hush it woman. I'm trying to find something hot for you to show up at that party. A little gratitude would be nice." He said from deep in my closet. It was surprisingly spacious. I giggled at my thoughts. Lucky peeked his head out of closet for a moment and looked at me strangely before shrugging and assaulting my wardrobe once again.

I checked my messages now that I had time and Madi texted me to say that she was going into work and that I should give Kyla a call later about something or other. I actually wasn't really paying any attention to the message because then Lucky came out of the closet (literally) and held up three hangers.

"Where did those come from?" I say, narrowing my eyes and pointing an accusing finger at the clothing. Lucky grinned and moved over to the bed to lay the clothes out, making sure to smooth out any wrinkles.

"I snuck them in here awhile ago when you weren't looking. My plan is to slowly but surely convert you into a girl. Let the transformation commence."

"You're not…wait…of course you're serious." He covers a laugh with a smirk and nods.

"Like a heart attack. You had nothing that said 'sex me up' so I thought I'd help out. No need to thank me. I do it because I love you." He kissed me on the forehead and laughed at my expression. Which I'm sure was a cross between shocked, annoyed, grateful, and insulted.

"I'll leave so you can try those on." He winks at me and closes the door before I can get a word in. Groaning softly, I stood up and faced the clothes on my bed. I hold a hanger up and inspect what Lucky gave me to work with. Well at least its not pink….

_AN: I know its slow. But trust me. It'll pick up soon. What did you think of the update? Good? Bad? I like constructive criticism so please feel free to shine a light on anything that didn't make sense. Thanks guys! _


End file.
